


meant to be

by chocolino



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Fluff, M/M, Open Ending, Soulmates, heeseung im sorry i should give u more screentimes, it's jakehoon day peoples, lapslock intended!, side jaywon and sunki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: soulmate au where if your soulmate is listening to music, you can hear it too, and it gets louder if you're closer to them.not helping when jake is currently sitting for an important test and russian roulette by red velvet has been on loop for an hour.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> side notes: if you've met your soulmates and listened to music together, it wouldn't be as loud as the first time! 
> 
> \+ everything was coming from my imagination and has nothing to do with the said character's life.  
> \+ enjoy reading!  
> \+ happy jakehoon's day!

jake has been studying his ass off for this test, pulling all-nighters for two weeks to master all the topics and he was very sure that he could nail the test without problems. he sure of that, besides, he almost memorized the whole textbooks… there's no way he will let his hard work go to drain just like that.

except, there is ONE way.

he has been reading the same question for 10 minutes now, just as he is about to understand it, a song suddenly plays inside his head. and jake, has never disliked his soulmate as much as he did now.

he takes a deep breath, steadying himself as he focuses back on the test paper. grin to himself as he finally understands the question, he hurriedly scribbles down the answer. he is in the middle of counting a very complicated physics question when the song comes again inside his head. he quietly curses as his focus, once again distracted.

at first, it was hard for jake to know what song was playing because all he heard was a few loud banging and a repeated word? he isn't sure but as time passed by, the song gets even clearer.

and jake was having a hard time to control himself from singing out loud, because, damn- who wouldn't jammed hard towards red velvet's songs?? especially russian roulette??? crazy-

it takes all the energy inside jake's body to not weirdly dance while he is in the middle of answering the test. and fortunately, his self-control level is high, and he manages to let the question roaming inside his brain and not the addicting notes instead.

as jake finishes his test, he tries to rest his mind again and the song is still playing. he furrowed his eyebrows, confused as the song played is still the same even after an hour. 

_did he really play that on loop… or what?_

although jake is not complaining, he still found it tiring to just listen to one song on repeat. and it's just weird… his soulmate has never played the same song more than three times. but it's been an hour, and russian roulette is still playing.

jake was too occupied with checking his answers that he didn't realize the song was long gone. and he just realized it when he went back to the dorm- to spill the tea to his roommates.

* * *

"how's the test??" jungwon, his friends aka roommates, asked him.

"great i guess… i can answer mostly everything" jake replied, sighing as he plopped on the couch.

"as expected, big brain jake" jay said, half screaming as he walked out from the kitchen.

"oh- you're here…" jake greet, well- jay is his neighbor but now the latter mostly spent his time at his room instead- since his newly known fact that he and jungwon are soulmates, they've been spending time together a lot.

"yeah, I just got home from dance class and jungwon has been spamming me to come here- can you imagine the panic of seeing 200 messages in a span of 3 hours?" jay said, earning a chuckle from jungwon.

jake laughs at that too, shaking his head at how sly jungwon can be when he missed jay.

"you didn't give me a hug this morning- that's a payback" jungwon said, pouting and jay said nothing as he wrapped the younger for a hug.

jake fake gag at that, "cute but disgusting"

"shut up, youre just jealous… anyways, what song was it today? i must compliment your soulmate for having a good taste" jungwon said, anticipating.

jake rolled his eyes, well that was true. the songs his soulmate has been playing were all good, though some jake haven't listen before- he make sure to search it when he's home and make a little playlist just for that (yeah, jake is sweet like that)

and it somehow makes jake wonder if his soulmate has ever wondered about him- since jake isn't always listening to songs and if he had, it's mostly an english songs that he missed listening to…

he wonders if his soulmate makes a playlist of that too.

"speaking of that- did you know how frustrated it is for me to answer my test while russian roulette by red velvet was playing for hours on loop?" jake said, serious.

jungwon laughs at that, saying that if it was him, he probably would have danced all the way.

"wait… jake- what song?" jay asked, making jungwon and jake who were talking about jake's amazing self-control, focused on him.

"russian roulette… by red velvet…?" jay's jaw dropped. making jake suddenly panic- he didn't know why, he just panicked.

"holy shit… i don't know if it's related to you or not, but we, our dance club, actually kinda try dancing to russian roulette for fun today…" jay said,

jake feels his body cold- and knowing that the dance studio and the class he took test earlier is closed to one another, he feel a bit terrified. he doesn't even know if he was thinking at that point. after all this time, jake wasn't that invested in finding his soulmate, he just left it to fate to let him meet his soulmate- naturally. and he has always known, for fact, that he can listen to what his soulmates are listening to, showing that they are actually closed by each other- it just, jake not sure if he is ready for that stage of his life.

"you serious, hyung?" jungwon asked, just as shocked as both jake and jay are.

"yes?! we did dance and repeated it for a few times" jay said, convincing the two.

"but hyung, who else are there?" jungwon asked again, and jay furrowed his brows, trying to remember those who came to practice.

"uh… heeseung, the senior… sunoo, the one who recommends the song, ni-ki… and new member… park sunghoon or something? i don't really remember him" jay said, looking back at jake.

"but, for fact, sunoo and ni-ki are each other soulmate… for heeseung hyung, i think i heard somewhere that he found his soulmate- but no one’s has ever saw them together and for sunghoon, i don't know- we haven't talk much yet" jay continues.

jungwon nodded his head and said, "then it's up to two candidates… between heeseung hyung or the new guy"

"but guys… it could be anyone else," jake said, unsure if it's really one of the two.

both jungwon and jay look at each other, smirk on each other's faces and jake can tell something not good is about to happen.

"we have a perfect idea to make sure of that" jay said, wiggling his eyebrows at jake, making jake sigh at that.

"oh please, if it was another stupid idea… im not going to do whatever it is" jake said, shaking his hand religiously.

"not stupid, it just- to make sure whether we are right or not"

* * *

jake for sure regretted his decision to go to the dance studio with jay the next afternoon. for the record, he thinks he can dance well but NO- he isn't that confident to dance in front of these talented people. and so, that was how jake found himself sitting at the corner, watching whatever was going to unfold in front of him.

he scanned the whole studio, and he paid more attention to the 'heeseung' and 'sunghoon' that jay had pointed earlier. in one look, he could tell both are good looking- but in different ways.

heeseung looks like the type of person who is good at everything (apparently, jay claimed that he is indeed good at everything), having the straightest and brightest teeth jake has ever seen in his life and having the visual that can make everyone fall for him.

meanwhile for sunghoon, he was kind of different. he is undeniably pretty, with very soft features yet kind of a cold presence. he looks mysterious in some kind of way- probably because he is the new member of the group and he didn't talk much that made him look so. jake is a bit intrigued about this guy.

"hi!! who are you??" someone happily greeted jake, making jake look at the said boy.

"oh hi! i am jake, jay's friend"

the boy's eyes naturally look at jay, smiling, "ahh~ hi jake! my name is sunoo"

"nice to meet you...?" jake awkwardly said, making sunoo laugh at that

"anyway, why are you here? want to join us dance?" sunoo asked, his hand busy scrolling down his phone- probably looking for a song to dance today.

"ah no, jay just asked me to follow him…" jake said, half lying half-truth.

sunoo looked at him weirdly, probably found his reason weird too but nonetheless, he just let it go and didn't question it.

"okay then! but, feel free to join us!" sunoo said, putting his bag on the floor as he walked towards the speaker.

jake nodded his head and smiled, trying to act natural as possible. from the corner of his eyes, he saw sunghoon looking at him- but he can be wrong though, probably he was just as curious as sunoo on why on earth he was there.

jake readying himself as sunoo about to play the song, he was super afraid of if it's true his soulmates are heeseung or sunghoon, it will be too loud for his ears, since they're now in the same closed space.

jay naturally walk to be beside jake, patting his shoulder as he said he would try to look if anyone was becoming weird as the song played.

"what song today?" ni-ki asked,

"stray kids' gods menu" sunoo replied,

jake looks at jay in horror.

_what the fuck._

"oh my god…the entrance of the song is already loud how in the world do you think my ears will survive if my soulmate is with me here???" jake said, panicking.

"calm down jake, relax… you know your soulmate can sense if you're nervous" jay said, his eyes never leave heeseung and sunghoon.

"heeseung hyung has been drinking water ever since- probably nervous… but sunghoon has been trying to keep his breath steady… we aren't started dancing yet, why would he sweat so much??" jay said, but jake has closed his eyes. mentally and physically prepared for what to happen.

"ready everyone!!! in 5, 4, 3-" sunoo countdown, jake shut his eyes tightly.

"2, 1 and play!"

the song playing, and jake's soul about to leave his body as he feels his head ringing. he feels like he is about to explode.

_damn, my soulmate is one of the two._

"DAMN SUNOO WHY IS IT SO LOUD!!!!!!!!" someone screamed, and jake didn't dare to open his eyes to see who it was.

sunoo, on the other hand, who is flustered by the sudden scream, immediately stop the song. eyes now looking at the figure who was crouching down on the floor- covering his ears.

jake heard an amused "holy shit" from jay.

"what do you mean by loud? it was nowhere near to maximum volume" sunoo said, feeling wronged.

jake open his eyes, in the meantime. eyes scanning the studio.

from his view, he can see heeseung worriedly looking at the other boy… which make-

_sunghoon._

as in cue, as if his soulmates can hear him, sunghoon looks toward his direction. and jake freeze, not knowing what he should do. he visibly sees sunghoon's relax and he doesn't know if it was a positive or negative reaction.

"it's you, right?" sunghoon asks, making everyone looking at jake.

"woah woah relax!!! are you about to get angry at my friend?" jay said, ready to defend jake.

sunghoon chuckles softly, rolling his eyes before he walks towards jake.

"do you think listening to a rock song at 3 am for two weeks nonstop, is good for your health? or my sleep schedule???" sunghoon asked, curious.

jake gulped. feeling guilty.

"i-i… i was studying and trying to distract myself from sleeping… i forgot you can hear me" jake confessed.

"wait wait- what's going on here??" sunoo asked,

"theyre soulmate" jay replied, still amused.

sunoo's jaw dropped.

"really??? then, with all the power i have, i'm going to give a day off for sunghoon today to spend his first day with his soulmate" sunoo said, earning a glare from sunghoon

"i know i know, what a nice friend i am" sunoo said, already taking sunghoon's backpack to give it to the latter.

"who says you have the right to let my dance crew go out??" ni-ki, who has been quite finally said

"me- im the boss here, get over it, ni-ki" sunoo playfully said, making ni-ki just rolled his eyes.

heeseung on the other hand walked to them and said a heartfelt congratulatory word.

and that was how jake found himself, in the cafe with sunghoon, his soulmate.

"uhm…this is so sudden? i'm not expecting to meet my soulmate this fast" jake said right after their order arrived.

sunghoon look at him, "really? i have been wanting to meet you, though"

now, its jake turned to look at him, eyes widened. "why?"

"just curious, who on the right mind will played rock music at 3 am" sunghoon tease, making jake softly chuckles at that.

"in my defense, i was studying! and you- i almost bust my test yesterday from the overplayed russian roulette" jake said, making both of them laugh.

"so… what do you think?" sunghoon suddenly ask,

"think of what?"

"us? what do you think will happen to us?"

jake stayed silent. this is exactly what he didn't want to think about. he knows for fact that soulmate is not necessarily should be together- as in the context of lovers. even his parents have their own soulmates, yet they are still happily married to each other.

and now, he didn't know. he had never thought of his future- his relationship. never in his mind, crossed a thought of him falling in love or meeting a soulmate this early.

"i don't know?" jake shortly replied.

"that's too bad, i have a very detailed future plan for us" sunghoon said, smirking yet jake could tell the latter was nervous.

jake softly smiles at that, not sure what to says.

"okay, enough about that! let's talk about something else" sunghoon said, letting jake to think of a topic.

"um sunghoon, how do you know i am your soulmate?"

sunghoon smiles, "the moment you walk in the studio today, i just got that feeling- you know… it just, i felt kind of weird? i feel nervous but every time i look at you, i feel calm…? does that make sense?"

jake nodded his head,

"what made you come to the studio today? do you know that i am your soulmate?" sunghoon asked,

"ah no!! i was thinking it either you or heeseung hyung"

sunghoon was about to questions that but he stopped himself from doing so.

"um sunghoon, you said you can hear me listening to rock music, right?" sunghoon nodded his head,

"so… we have been close to each other all this time?"

"not sure- not like i can clearly heard it but i can tell from the loud banging and few songs that i recognize" sunghoon said.

"you live in the campus dorm?" jake asked, and the latter once again, nodded his head

"what's your room number?"

"um… 17" sunghoon said, waiting for jake to say something.

"WAIT- room 17, block D?" jake asked

"yea…?"

"im room 22, also block D"

both laughs, "no wonder!!!"

"oh, jay said you're new here?"

"not really new? i don't know how to explain… im taking different course before, and just changed it to dance department early this month…and for the dorm, i asked them to change it to block D because it was near to dance building then my last dorm" jake nodded his head at the answer.

they both then naturally fall into an easy conversation, talking about anything and everything- from their families, their loves for dogs, to their hobbies and more. and for the first time, an introvert like jake found it easy to talk with a stranger.

well, maybe because sunghoon is his soulmate- and not a stranger.

"i enjoy my time with you" sunghoon said, as they both walk back to their dorm.

"me too, it was nice"

"if you don't mind, i hope we can do this again?"

"of course, sunghoon, i would love too"

sunghoon grins at jake's answers.

they both parted ways as they arrived at their respective rooms. smiles never leave their faces.

as soon as jake walks inside, jungwon and jay have been bombarding him with questions and jake, calmly answering all of it.

"how was it? is it okay? is he good?" jay asked,

"man, let me take a breath" jake replied but jay- as hardheaded he is, repeated the question again.

"it's great, he's cool," jake answered.

"woah~ jay hyung said he's handsome, is he really is?" jungwon asked, waiting for jake to answers.

he shrugged his shoulder, "yeah, better than you both at least"

"RUDEEEE" the two replied, earning a chuckle from jake.

"so? nothing happened?? don't you feel something?" jay asked,

"uh- it's still too early to say anything about my feelings but i know it's good… he was being positive about it, and we talked about going out again another time"

"woo another date" the two said teasingly, making jake roll his eyes- yet he feels his cheeks burning.

"ah whatever, im going to shower" jake said, hurriedly walking to his bedroom.

he then plops onto his bed, and suddenly he feels everything has changed. he feels complete and a lot calmer than before, it makes jake wonder if it was what everyone feels as they met their soulmates.

just as he ready for bed, a song played- jake then hurriedly trying to be quiet as possible, wanting to hear what song are sunghoon listened to.

jake chuckles, as he heard 'twinkle twinkle little stars~", he lay on the bed, still smiling.

_he's testing me._

then not long after it was silent, as if sunghoon wanted to let jake's reply.

jake quickly put his earphones on, playing random song from his playlist to let sunghoon knows that he indeed can hear him.

but then jake feel weird, he frowned his eyebrows, eyes back to his phone- why would the songs become louder?

not long after, a knock was heard.

"JAKE!!! SUNGHOON AT THE FRONT DOOR"

jake quickly walked up, ignoring the teasing face from jungwon and jay.

"wh-why are you here??" jake asked, confused.

"are you okay?" sunghoon asked, worried.

"why wouldn't i be…."

"YOU PLAYED SAD SONG I THOUGHT YOURE SAD…" sunghoon said, pouting yet he let out a relief sigh

jake mouth open, looking at his phone as he noticed that he was playing 'someone you loved by lewis capaldi'

"im sorry…? i was just wanting to let you know i can hear you playing twinkle twinkle little stars…so i just randomly played a song" jake said, feeling sorry as he noticed that sunghoon was out of breath- poor boy, he probably ran as soon as he heard it.

"it's fine… but, you're totally okay right? no heart broken or anything?" sunghoon ask,

"yes sunghoon, im all fine… if im not, youre the first person i would tell about it" jake said, patting sunghoon's shoulder.

"great… sorry, that i come unnoticed"

"no, it's fine, my fault too… you must be worried"

sunghoon softly smiles at the latter, "if then, i'll go first? see you next time?"

jake nodded his head, smiling too.

"oh wait!" jake said, holding sunghoon's wrist and the latter hummed in surprise.

"your phone number please?" jake said, giving out his phone to sunghoon which the latter just took it without saying much.

"thanks, sunghoonie and sorry for making you worried" jake said, waving at the latter.

"sure, no problem"

jake waited till sunghoon get inside his own room, smiling as he closed the front door. completely forget that his other two friends are watching them-

"that's so sweet?? he came here running just because you played a sad song? what a keeper" jungwon said, activating his teasing mode.

"wait, i came here running too when you played baby shark??" jay said, looking at jungwon- feeling a bit jealous.

"why would you play baby shark???" jake asked, surprised.

"i just testing him, i don't think he would come to meet me" jungwon said, laughing as he remembers how hilarious was it

"and why would you come running as he played baby shark?"

"the moment he played nursery songs, i know he is in a bad mood"

jake rolled his eyes, "YOU GUYS WEIRD"

"just wait for few months, let see if you and sunghoon are weirder than us"

* * *

jake regretted that he teased jungwon for playing nursery songs when he was sad because now- here he is, playing 'Baa Baa Black', not gonna lie, it was kinda therapeutic for him.

as he was in his feelings, a knock on the door woke him up. walking lazily to the door, cursing jungwon for forgetting his keys at an important time like this.

"are you okay?" a voice that's not jungwon, startle him.

"why are you here?" jake asked, perplexed as sunghoon are now standing in front of his room, all sweating- istg if this man ran here again

"you just don't pull me a baa baa black sheep and expect me to be calm??" sunghoon said, already entered jake's room.

to be exact, it has been 6 months since they learnt that they are each other soulmate, and jake has been nothing but happy in that time. and jake started to grow liking over sunghoon's company, he always be there whenever jake needed him. sunghoon always buy him foods, give him encouraging words whenever he felt down and the most important thing, sunghoon is a good cuddler too!

jake silently sit by his bedside, watching sunghoon who seems to still complain about how he panics and run towards the dorm, trip over a dog leash once and almost fall all his way to jake's room. jake found it endearing, how he would never get tired listening to sunghoon's talking.

"okay but jakey- are you okay? you don't seem so" sunghoon said softly, finally sit next to the boy.

and jake hates how much sunghoon knows him inside and out. he could be standing and do nothing and sunghoon will just know that jake is sleepy- at that time, jake was kinda spooked out over this soulmate connection thingy… he almost thought sunghoon has psychic.

sunghoon then shook jake's shoulder lightly, gaining his attention again.

"are you okay, jakey?" sunghoon ask.

and that's enough for jake's pout turned into a slow sobbing.

"hey? you okay??" sunghoon panic, nonetheless he pulls jake into a warm hug, letting jake cry all he wants on his shoulder.

it's not the first time they saw each other crying… sunghoon has seen jake's crying and vice versa, it was all good at the end- they have one another to comfort themselves. after a while, jake finally breaks the hug, eyes sad looking at sunghoon's concern one, not knowing how he should start talking about it.

"jakey… what happened? did you accidentally yelled at jungwon again? do you guys fight? or- do you forgot to turn in your final assignments?" sunghoon listed, because usually that was all the reasons why jake cried.

"my parents are moving back to Australia" jake stated, and sunghoon's smiles drop, he sure knows what about to come-

"and i have to go there with them" jake continues.

"tha- that’s great jakey!! why are you crying??" sunghoon said, voice falters.

"how about you?" jake asked, eyes staring at sunghoon's one.

"i-im... okay jake, no need to worry about me"

jake chuckles at that, "if you're okay, then why are you crying too???"

sunghoon laugh at that, he doesn’t even notice he was crying-

"it's not like i can stop you from going" sunghoon said, calming down.

"i mean- i want to go with them but at the same time, i don't want to leave my friends behind, I don't want to leave you behind," jake said honestly.

"jake, i will be fine… you will be fine…" sunghoon reassure.

"i just… i will missed you guys, i will missed you a lot"

"jake, facetime exists for reasons"

"yeah so does time zone"

sunghoon facepalm at that, "it's not that huge different, i can manage to that"

"not the same as having you next to me," jake said, defeated.

"when are you going there?"

"in two days" jake said, smiles yet has no emotion in it.

"your flight times?"

"10 a.m."

sunghoon smiles died down, "i have dance audition…"

and now it jake's turned to panic. he completely forgot about that, and he has promised sunghoon to be there when he was auditioning and now having to be there for him is already worse, but this? sunghoon might not see him for the last time is definitely worser.

"hoon…" jake slowly said, controlling himself to not cry again

"it's fine jake, i can go alone or with sunoo and ni-ki" sunghoon said, smiles yet there's sadness in his eyes.

"im so sorry…" jake said, hugging the latter again. and that when it clicked him that he will missed this hugs the most, he will missed this warm that sunghoon provides him, he will missed having sunghoon randomly yelled to his ears as they hug and he surely will missed sunghoon's scents. there's no way jake can go a day without all of them.

"promise me, don't go M.I.A and always call me if anything happens and you know that i will always be here for you, right?" sunghoon said as they hug.

"i know hoon, i promise you" jake replied, hug tighter.

* * *

two days come faster than they thought they would. jake was currently busying himself with loading his boxes of stuff that he needs to bring to Australia. his parents already downstairs, saying goodbye to the neighbors.

jake texted a simple, "i'll go first hoonie, text me about your audition later!! good luck", sighing as he put his phone inside his pocket.

"son, you sure you wanna go with us? you look distracted" his mom asked, worried as jake is not as lively as before.

"yea mom, just a bit tired from packing stuff" jake said, it was a half lied.

"have you called sunghoon?" his dad asked, curious.

"he has an audition today, i just texted him to say good luck" he replied, trying so hard not to look like he was sad about leaving his soulmate behind.

"are you sure you will be fine with leaving sunghoon?" his dad asked, patting jake's head

he smiles, "not really, but i guess… it can't be helped"

jake sure has thousands of questions he wants to ask his parents- does it really feel this empty when youre leaving your soulmate? does his parents feel it too when they decide to marry each other and cut their connection with their soulmates? or is it just him? or is it because he has grown attached to sunghoon?

"we got to go now, let's get going" his brother said, taking their attention.

jake let out a shaky breath as he gets inside the car, tears threatening to fall as he remembers all

the memories he has with sunghoon.

he still remembers how nervous sunghoon are when jake's parents wanted to see him- sunghoon is wearing a suit (he claimed he wanted to look smart) and his parents, somehow really welcoming over sunghoon's presence. and his mom always invited the latter for dinner, and sunghoon's parents became friends with his parents. jake still remembers the feelings of happiness when he sees their families having a light conversation, joking over anything.

and now, everything will just be a memory for him and sunghoon. he looks over his phone, still no reply from sunghoon, he probably was too occupied with audition.

jake sigh as he saw his lock screen, it was a picture of him and sunghoon from yesterday. since it was their last day together, they have made a day full of just having fun. and jake never wanted yesterday to end so fast. the times was like lightning, he still can feel sunghoon's warm hand holding his as they walk at the sidewalk.

the drive to the airport came faster than he thought, he takes a deep breath, pulling out his luggage as he walks with his parents. his brother has decided to stay for a couple more days, since he still has his final presentation going on.

"honey, you okay? you look pale" his mom said, checking his forehead.

"yeah mom, im good" he said, and he does think it is about sunghoon. sunghoon probably so nervous about his audition that it makes jake's pale. he softly chuckles to himself, calming himself as he trying to send his energy to sunghoon.

"we have about another 10 minutes before boarding, go buy anything if you want," his dad said, and jake shakes his head before making his way to sit at the provided bench.

after a while, his head started playing russian roulette, and jake sure he was laughing at that point as his parents look at him weirdly.

_seriously? russian roulette for audition???_

but as time goes by, the music starts to get louder and jake is getting even more anxious.

he looks around, heart pumping inside his chest. the music's too loud for his liking but there's no way sunghoon will be there- he has a goddamn audition.

"jake, you good?" his brother asked, confused as jake suddenly stand up, eyes wandering around.

"honey, what's wrong?" his mom ask next, walking towards jake.

_it's getting louder._

"he's here mom, he's here!" jake said, mumbling yet eyes still wandering around, searching for sunghoon.

"who's here??"

"my _love_ " jake replied shortly, and at that, he feels time freeze as his eyes meet the familiar ones. tears threatened to fall out any moment, jake grin as sunghoon pull out his earphones, smiling.

"i found you" sunghoon said, and jake waste no time to run towards the said boy, hugging ever so tightly.

"why are you here?? you supposed to be at your audition!" jake said, jokingly punching sunghoon's chest.

"do you think i will ditch you for audition, of course no…" sunghoon, pulling jake back into a hug.

they both pull apart as they feel eyes start to stare at them- sunghoon then awkwardly walk to jake's parents.

"hi Mr. and Mrs. shim, sorry for making a scene but im not here to kidnap your son! i just- want to say goodbye" sunghoon said, earning a giggle from jake's parents.

jake's dad shakes his head, smiling contently, "you can just say that you want to stay here with sunghoon, i would allow you"

jake's eyes widen, looking back and forth at sunghoon and his parents, "wait… what?"

"honey, sunghoon is more than a soulmate to you, we can sense that," his mom said, playfully winked.

jake blush, trying hard not to look at sunghoon smirk.

"but for real…can i really stay here with sunghoon? you trusted sunghoon more than me?" jake said, jokingly offended.

"definitely we do, look- he even ditched his audition to see you" his brother said next, looking unamused.

"okay but-"

"do you want to go with us or stay here with hoonie?" his dad asked just as his flight boarding was announced.

jake looks at his parents, then at sunghoon- who jake can tell, he looks kind of hopeful that jake will stay.

"alright, i'll stay here with hoon" jake said, making sunghoon smiles ear to ear.

his parents belatedly pat his and sunghoon's shoulder.

"take care of my son, i know I can trust you," his dad said as they walk to the boarding area.

"will do, no worries" sunghoon reply.

"just tell me if you guys want anything! and to you, sunghoon, i will text you to check on jake!"

jake pout at that, "im not a kid anymore"

sunghoon chuckles, nodded his head reassuringly at jake's parents.

"look over your brother!!" his mom said, pointing to his brother,

"oh mom!! i'll be there in what- 3 days, im not going to stay here forever"

his parents laugh as they bid their goodbyes.

and for once, jake isn't sad for getting left behind by his parents.

he has sunghoon now, and that's all he needed.

"okay so, ice cream date?" sunghoon asked,

"sounds cool… um, can we add a movie date to that?"

"sure jakey, everything you want"

jake smiles, "oh! OH!! can we add cuddles???"

sunghoon grin, "im not in the place to say no"

and just like that, jake feels he found his home.

holding sunghoon's hands has never felt this calm before,

having sunghoon talking about anything has never felt this therapeutic before,

just having sunghoon to be by his side has never felt so complete before.

maybe,

just maybe,

he is also a little bit in love with his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> my twt @/jakehoonbots 
> 
> feel free to give me your feedback here or in my twitter dm!
> 
> have a nice day, thanks for reading!


End file.
